Wakefield, Virginia
:For the census-designated place in Fairfax County, see Wakefield, Fairfax County, Virginia. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1496365 |website = |footnotes = }} Wakefield is an incorporated town in Sussex County, Virginia, United States. The population was 927 at the 2010 census. Wakefield is widely known for the Virginia Diner, the Airfield Conference and 4-H Educational Center and the National Weather Service Weather Forecast Office for Eastern Virginia, which issues weather alerts for the region. Wakefield also hosts the Virginia Shad Planking. Geography Wakefield is located at (36.970219, -76.988461). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 1.3 square miles (3.3 km2), of which, 1.2 square miles (3.2 km2) of it is land and 0.04 square miles (0.1 km2) of it (3.10%) is water. History Wakefield, one of several stops along the Norfolk and Petersburg Railroad in pre-civil war Virginia, is thought to have been named by William Mahone(1826-1895), then president of the N&P, and his wife Otelia Butler Mahone as they traveled the newly completed railroad in 1858. According to local lore, the name came from the Sir Walter Scott novel Ivanhoe, which Mrs. Mahone was reading at the time. The towns of Windsor and Waverly are said to have received their names the same way. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,038 people, 423 households, and 285 families residing in the town. The population density was 833.2 people per square mile (320.6/km2). There were 485 housing units at an average density of 389.3 per square mile (149.8/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 47.50% White, 51.25% African American, 0.19% Native American, and 1.06% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.39% of the population. There were 423 households out of which 27.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.5% were married couples living together, 16.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.6% were non-families. 30.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.05. In the town the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 6.2% from 18 to 24, 26.0% from 25 to 44, 24.6% from 45 to 64, and 18.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 86.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $28,500, and the median income for a family was $34,539. Males had a median income of $26,429 versus $21,595 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,290. About 9.9% of families and 13.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.1% of those under age 18 and 17.3% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Towns in Sussex County, Virginia Category:Towns in Virginia